


the softness of his skin

by lightdreamweaving



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-13
Updated: 2014-02-13
Packaged: 2018-01-12 05:14:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1182341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightdreamweaving/pseuds/lightdreamweaving
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean enjoys watching Eren fall asleep</p>
            </blockquote>





	the softness of his skin

Jean brushed Eren's hair away from his eyes. In the darkness of the room, he had to squint to make out the other boy properly.  
He lay on his side, and smirked.  
Eren was doing that nose wrinkling thing again.  
"Jean...you don't have to stay with me until I fall asleep. I'll be fine," the younger boy grumbled, but Jean just laughed.  
"Shutup you idiot. I _want_ to stay," Jean swatted the brown haired boy.  
"You're a freaking dork," Eren snorted, but rolled over to face Jean. He didn't look as annoyed as he sounded.  
Jean loved the way his eyes glittered green, and the way his hair fell over his eyes. He loved how tiny Eren was, too.  
Maybe not as small as Levi, but...small.  
"Urgh. I'm bored. Tell me a story," Eren whined, and Jean laughed.  
"You're such a kid, yaeger," he said, but he rolled back over on his back, so that he was staring up at the ceiling.  
"Okay well can I tell you about that one time I caught Levi pulling out a wedgie?" he said, and out of the corner of his eye, he saw Eren smile.  
"Go on," he gestured, rolling around.  
"Well I was in the stables tending to the horses, and I saw Levi suspiciously walking around, so I followed him. He ducked into so many different corridors and rooms and dungeons, until finally I saw him take a deep breath," Jean snorted.  
"I was so excited, too. I wondered what he could be doing. He looked around, then pulled out the wedgie, but I snorted so loudly that he whipped around, saw me, grabbed me by the collar and beat me till I was raw. But that'll never take the memory out of my head," Eren burst into peals of laughter, beating his fists into the pillow.  
"I've _got_ to tell everyone about this," the younger boy cried, but Jean cupped a hand over his mouth.  
"What's said in this room stays in this room," he warned, and the younger boy disappointedly nodded.  
"That's a good boy," he grinned, and pressed down to lay soft kisses against the smaller boy's throat. Eren reached out and grasped at Jean's back, closing his eyes and smiling.  
Eren's skin was soft. And Jean loved nuzzling into it. He wondered how Eren's lips tasted.  
They hadn't kissed before-which was weird, seeing as they'd done stuff worse than that before.  
Jean pulled away, and sat down seriously. Eren let out a whine of protest, but Jean cocked his head sideways, and said, "i want to try something"  
To which Eren raised his eyebrow. Jean could tell by Eren's face that he expected something kinky, but Jean thought nothing of it.  
He gently tilted Eren's soft face, and met the younger boy's lips with his own.  
It didn't have that arousing feel that it usually did when they did _other_ stuff, but it was nice. Really nice.  
Eren's lips were soft.  
And Jean wanted more of it.  
Eren's look of surprise slowly melted away into a gentle smile, and they embraced each other for a while after that.  
Jean buried his face into the younger teen's neck, and let out a small puff of air.  
"Jean Kirschtein, you're a freaking dork," Eren grinned, and brought him in closer.


End file.
